Como decirte que te amo
by Karen Kirkland Beilschmidt
Summary: Hiruma ha estado soñando con la manager de su equipo de futbol americano, y sin darse cuenta comiensa a parecer un pervertido podra decirle de una vez un sincero Te amo


Como decirte que te amo

Erauna hermosa mañana, y el demonio de Deimon Bostezaba perezoso y con ganas de dormir un poco mas

Hiruma:¿ya son las 6:00 am?, que mierda podria dormir un par de minutos mas pero de seguro la Maldita Manager ya esta en el club

Disgustado se levanta a tomar una necesaria ducha fria ya que ultimamente habia estado soñando con la manager del equipo y eran sueños bastante subidos de tono. Salio del baño ya vestido y desayuno antes de salir hacia el instituto, claro si se le puede decir desayuno a medio pan duro y un vaso de leche a punto de caducar. En el instituto, la manager  
del equipo habia llegado a terminar la limpieza del club pera luego ir a preparar cafe para el "amistoso" capitan demonio

Mamori: deberia beber yo tambien, pero si me atrapa comiendo denuevo seguro se burlara de mi otra vez -se oye un portazo- ah eres tu

Hiruma: Tsk!, quien mas, si ninguno de los otros inutiles sabe lo que es madrugar

Mamori: -Suspira- Toma tu cafe -le entraga su taza- no se porque siempre llegas tan molesto

Hiruma: eso es algo que no te importa maldita manager -se sienta a beber su cafe-

Mamori: tienes razon, yo nunca comprendere porque eres asi -se sienta frente a el-

el timpo pasa rapido en un comodo silencio hasta que suena la campana de ingreso a clases, Mamori sale del club con sus cosas y luego Hiruma se levanta y la sigue a una distancia prudente. Las clases pasaron un poco lentas pero en ningun momento Mamori se percato de que estubo siendo observada por cierto chico rubio sentado a su lado, luego el profesor lo saco de su trance cuando dio un trabajo en duplas las cuales el escojeria y como nadie queria estar serca de Hiruma eligio a la unica persona que aunque siempre les veia peleando parecia no temerle.

Profesor: anezaki su compañero sera el joven Hiruma

Mamori: -suspira- ya me lo esperaba

Al finalizar las clases Hiruma quien no habia dicho nada ni para quejarse de la eleccion del perofesor rompio su silencio

Hiruma: oye porque esa cara maldita manager parece que viste algo feo

Mamori: dime la verdad -con la mirada seria-

Hiruma: huh? ¿la verdad de que?

Mamori: haras que yo haga todo el trabajo ¿verdad? ¬¬

Hiruma: no... cancelare el entreno de hoy e iremos a tu casa a trabajar

Mamori: Hey! ¿porque no a tu casa?, en la mia no se puede

Hiruma: ¿porque no?

Mamori: Pues estan reparando unas calles cerca de mi casa y hay mucho ruido no nos podremos concentrar

Hiruma: ok -frustrado- iremos a mi casa, ye que no hay otra opcion

Caminaron 15 minutos hasta llegar a un edificio de unos 14 pisos

Mamori: O.O e-esta es tu casa

Hiruma: Oye disiplinaria babosa cierra la boca que hay moscas, yo vivo en el ultimo piso, vamos

Al entrar acasa del Quarterback la pobre Mamori casi sufrio un infarto, la casa era un desorden total, ropa sucia en el suelo montañas de platos sucios, basura sin sacar y en cuanto Hiruma abrio las despensas para buscar quien sabe que se dio cuenta de que estaban vacias

Mamori: lo siento Hiruma-kun, no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones

Hiruma: ¿que demonios piensas hacer?

Mamori: -riendo- ya veras

rapidamente dejo sus cosas en el sofa y comenzo a recojer la ropa sucia, la puso en el cesto y luego lavo los platos

Mamori: Bien ahora lo ultimo, sigueme

Hiruma:-enojado- ¡oye y el jodido trabajo! -sale tras ella-

20 minutos despues

Mamori: bien ya llegamos

Hiruma: el supermercado de Deimon, ¿para que?

Mamori: ¿es broma cierto? ¬¬

una vez dentro compraron todo lo que faltaba en casa del demonio

Mamori: creo que eso es todo, espera me falto algo para mi

Hiruma solo caminaba distraidamente tras ella pero depronto noto qu entraban a un pasillo muy colorido y estaba seguro de que alli no habia nada para el

Mamori: -eligiendo- mmm, cuales deberia llevar

Hiruma vio que tomaba uno y lo dejaba en sus manos

Mamori: tenlas mientras busco unas mas economicas

Hiruma bajo su mirada cia el esponjoso y colorido paquetito en sus manos y al percatarse de lo que eran un tono rosa aparecio en sus palidas mejillas

Mamori: bueno, no hay pon esas en el carrito...  
ehmm ¿te sientes bien? pareces una manzana

Hiruma: podemos salir rapido de este pasillo ¬/¬

Mamori: -riendo bajito- ok ya nos vamos

pagaron las compras y vovieron a casa del demonio a hacer su tarea. al dia siguiente la entregaron y sacaron la calificacion mas alta, el resto del dia transcurrio normal

3 dias despuesse encontraban en el club Sena, Monta, Kurita, Musashi, el demonio y el angel, mientras algunos charlaba en los vestidores Mamori y Hiruma hacian otra cosa en el club, ella organizaba unas cajas y el con su laptop sobre la mesa derrepente ella trae un escalera para dejar las cajas en un lugar alto´y mientrs ella lo hacia Hruma se inclina disimuladamente para ver bajo su falda y en ese mismo momento ella pierde el equilibrio al dejar la caja arriba y cae sobre Hiruma, al caer sobre algo ella se voltea poniendo sin quere sus pechos practicamente en la cara del demoni o causando una emorragia nasal en cuanto este abrio los ojos

Mamori: Hiruma-kun! ¿estas bien? te esta sangrando la nariz vamos a enfermeria

una vez alli su emorragia paro y volvieron a clases ya que la campana habia sonado

Al llegar a su casa Hiruma decidio tomarse una de sus duchas frias para calmar a sus agitadas hormonas.

El dia siguiente Mamori le pidio que viniera a su casa a ayudarla con unos papeles, este accedio a regañadientes por miedo a una situacion como la de vez pasada. Una vez en casa de la chica ella bajo por algo de beber y comer mientras el chico demonio esperaba en su cuarto mirando cada rincon y fijando su mirada en el cajon de la ropa, lo abrio con cuidado y su cara vovio a tomar un tono rosa a ver la ropa interior de ella

Hiruma: pero que mierda estoy haciendo en vez de estar aqui oliendo su ropa interior como un degenerado deveria decirle la verdad -oye que alguien viene-

rapidamente cierra el cajon y se sienta en la cama

Mamori: ¿estas bien? otra vez estas rojo...oye deveria decirte la verdad, no te traje aqui para trabajar, nececito decirte algo

Hiruma: Tsk! entonces haslo

Mamori: se que aveces nos llevamos mal y todo pero siento que te has convertido en un boen amigo y...

Hiruma: -pensando- porque no se calla, que hago yo tambien quiero hablar

y en un auto reflejo Hiruma la beso, y claro ella no dudo en corresponderle, suavemente la fue empujando para recostarla en la cama hasta que se separaron para respirar

Mamori: 0/0 Hiruma-kun

Hiruma: Mamori, yo... te amo

Mamori: y yo a ti... Youichi

Hiruma: -gruñe- mi cuerpo vibra cuando dices mi nombre maldita... novia

ambos se abrazan para dormir un rato pero antes Mamori se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle algo

Mamori: quiero que sepas que pagaras por haber estado mirando bajo mi falda en el clu y por estar observando mi ropa interior... dejaste mal cerrado el cajon

Hiruma: -nervioso- entiendo lo del cajon pero como supiste lo del club

Mamori: eres muy malo siendo pervertido asi que mejor no lo hagas

Hiruma: kekeke, no prometo nada

Mamori: me tendre que conformar con eso ¬¬

Hiruma: ya callate -le besa la frente- TE AMO


End file.
